Way of the Warrior
by Zephros
Summary: Seven years ago Link left Hyrule with the dark memories of that lost future haunting his mind. He has now returned to rest, but finds trouble and takes up the sword once more. In the ensuing battle he encounters a grave threat. The Mask of the Oni.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::** Well, here is my story and as a general summary I'll give a little more. Set after Oot, Link is haunted by his memories of the future and it drives him away for seven years. He keeps in touch while he is gone. He partakes of many adventures, meeting people along the way. Time eventually dulls the dark memories. He returns home to relax, but tales of raiders and bandits drives him to defend his home land, but all he wants is to rest. When he faces the bandits he learns of a threat rivaling that of Ganon's. Someone has donned the mask of the Oni and is using it to terrorize Hyrule.

For those fans of Revolution's Eve, have no fear the next chapter is in the works and shall be ready by next friday. This here is me missing the freedom of writing in the zelda universe; so I thought I try it again. My romance one fizzled, so this will be more action than anything. It will probably update once a month, and I'll be honest I'll not devote as much time to it as I do my main work right now, so there may be a few errors. If I miss them, just leave a review and I'll fix them. So without further adieu...read and enjoy.

--byl, out.

* * *

It was a whispering wind that greeted him as he and his steed meandered into Lon Lon Ranch. The sounds of distant mooing and the clucks of chicks filled his ears as the smells of hay and horse filled his nostrils. As he rode the steady chink of metal on metal accompanied him. It was a familiar sound, one that had been with him seven years now in his travels. His first adventure had seen him defeat countless monsters, traverse through time, and save the power of the goddesses; all before he struck puberty.

He reined his horse in gently as they stood at the entrance to the wide field opening-up before them. In the center corral horses ran rampant, leaving clods of dirt and clouds of dust their wakes. He noticed a lazy herd of cows in the far right corner, their bland expressions ignoring the majestic horses speeding by them.

Seen working diligently was a tall man with a lanky appearance and drooping beard. His head was shallow of hair and across his strong shoulders was a pole with buckets of water balanced on the ends. He meandered to a trough and one by one emptied the water into it. As if summoned several of the horses cantered over to partake of the refreshment in the summer heat. Ingo gave them a cursory inspection before leaving to finish another chore.

The young man narrowed his eyes at the man, knowing the dangerous ambition that boiled under his skin. He would wait to see if any catalyst would spark it.

It was with those dark thoughts a short man with heavy arms and a barrel chest approached him with greed twinkling in his good-natured eyes. "Well!" He shouted, throwing an arm wide in greeting. He was not tanned like Ingo, but he shared the same shallow hair and mustache. "Greetings, there young'in. What brings a fine lad like yourself to my wonderful ranch?"

He approached the horse and rider, getting closer to them than was considered polite. The man atop the horse gave him a wry smile, remembering quite well that Talon's favorite pastimes were sleeping and eating.

He debated revealing his origins, but thought better of it for now. If the man before him did not recognize the green tunic, then Link would not provide him with any other hints. "I was traveling in the area and heard of this kingdom tucked away and wished to see it for myself. When I learned it held the famous Lon Lon Ranch I had to check in." He offered him a dusty smile.

Talon beamed at the praise, his pudgy cheeks turning red. He gave a great laugh and spoke. "Just for that you'll be getting a free meal outta me." He slapped the rider on his thigh, his broad hand striking the chainmail beneath the tunic. He bit his tongue and held back on oath and he withdrew his pained palm.

He took a step back and truly took note of the stranger. He was garbed in a worn green tunic, with differing shaded green patches adorning it, making the rider seem like the canopy of a forest. Beneath the tunic he saw brown britches and chainmail poking out from the arms and waist. Riding by the lad's side was a blade, the leather of the hilt cracked and worn. Another, larger and thicker blade, was tied to the horse. Atop his head was a floppy green hat that held his yellow locks. His youthful face was marred with travel dirt and a few thin scars.

Talon gulped when he took in the quiver at his side and bow at his back along with the steel shield, along with a strange pointed metallic device on his belt next to a wicked looking boomerang. The lad was armed for war. "Sir knight…," He quickly spoke, "I'm sorry for getting familiar with you, if you'd give me a moment I could find you a clean room and provide whatever you need." He dropped another quick bow before nearly tripping over himself to re-enter his house.

Link blew out a tired sigh, running a gloved hand down his shoulder. Technically, he was a Knight of Hyrule; Zelda had seen to that before his departure. He just did not want others treating him as such. He shook his head ruefully and dismounted, his boots striking the dirt and kicking little twirls of dust into the air.

A moment later Talon came barreling from the house, his deep voice carrying over the vast field. "Ingo! Git yer lazy arse over here and take the knight's horse! Now!"

A minute past before the angry worker stomped over, but his anger dissipated at the sight of a fully armed Link. He dropped the most awkward bow Link had ever received before coming over and taking Epona from him. He muttered something incoherent. Not wishing to cause any awkward moments, he had experienced treatment like this enough to know, he let the now docile man take away his steed.

Talon cleared his throat. "If'n you'll follow me sir knight, I've got ma…I mean your room all ready." He smiled big and nervous.

Link allowed him to lead the way into the large house. Through the living area they traveled and up a flight of stairs before passing another room to appear at Talon's…Link's. It was lit by two windows whose curtains had been drawn back. It was quaint with a wooden wardrobe by one window and a goose-feathered bed against the other. Link noted a locked chest in the corner and assumed Talon had stashed his personal effects in it.

Link turned to the owner. "Thanks for your room, the hay loft would have worked just fine for me, though. I've slept in many."

Talon scoffed. "Nonsense! You young knights do more good for this kingdom than anyone else. It was the least I could do. I'll send Malon up to tell you when dinner's cooked. Should be around sunset." He chuckled and removed himself from the room, closing the door as he went.

Left alone, Link went through the usual motions. Off came his shield and bow, along with his quiver from his side. He removed his belt, which held his hookshot, boomerang, and wooden ocarina. He hung it on a hook on the wall. He pulled off his tunic and placed it along with his chainmail over shirt in the wardrobe. Careful examination of the latter showed signs of rust and a few links broken. It was past time for him to have a blacksmith service it again.

Next he removed his leather gloves and white undershirt. Last to go was his green floppy hat, revealing a mop of blonde hair. Stripped to the waist he walked towards the water basin and proceeded to wash the travel dirt and grime from his features. Adorned throughout his body were a few scars, a large one stretched from his waist, crawling up his chest, and ending at his shoulder. That was the one that had prompted him to get the chainmail.

Feeling somewhat refreshed he donned the white shirt and made his way from the room, he had no intention of being in the room until dinner. With a light step he exited the house and made his way to the vast corral and spotted his steed slowly cantering about the area. She whinnied in his direction and he waved back.

He climbed the metal fencing and took a position to sit, losing himself in the watching the animals frolic. It was good to be home.

Time lazed by and Link soon realized the sun was hovering over the horizon, its beams turning pale red and orange. It was then a girl his own age wondered over with a shrewdness in her eyes. Link kept the smile from his face and waited patiently, as she casually leaned against the fence where he sat perched.

A knowing smile alighted her features and she snuck glances at him, no doubt waiting for him to speak. Link was far more patient than she and eventually she broke the silence. "So," she dragged the word out, "how's the adventuring going..sir knight." She added the last as an afterthought. A playful dig sent his direction.

"Ah, hello fair maid, I do not believe we have been introduced. My name is Percival." He inclined his head to her.

She chuckled. "Really? Are you sure?"

"What other name would I go by?"

She just smiled, and through an egg at his face. With reflexes born and honed in combat and leaned back instantly, the egg missing. "Hah!"

He scoffed. "It means nothing, all knights are so quick."

"Oh really? And what about that wondrous horse you rode in on, hm? Does it happen to be named Epona?"

"Mayhap."

She scoffed. "That's her name, I know it. She about trampled me trying to greet me."

"I bought her off a fellow who was in dire straits. One too many adventures." He fought the smile from engulfing his face.

"Oh, I see. And about that green tunic you have hanging in your wardrobe? You buy that off him also?" She gave him a sweet look.

His mouth went slack. "You spied in my room?" He asked unbelieving.

She shrugged. "Yep. Oh don't look so hurt, I knew it was you the moment Epona ran up on me."

Link gave a hearty laugh and leaped from the fence in an elegant display. "I really didn't think you'd be fooled. Your dad on the other hand…" He trailed off and she looked heavenward in exasperation.

"I can't believe he didn't recognize you. Even Ingo didn't and you caused him a lot of trouble back then." Malon chuckled when she recalled that she had been Link's accomplice most of those times. "C'mere you big dummy." She walked forward and embraced Link in a strong hug.

Link returned the favor, noting her shorter stature. He pulled away and scrutinized her. Her arms were thin, but contained therein was a wiry strength. Her deep red hair was tied away from her face in a practical ponytail. She was tanned from working in the summer sun and her attire was boots, a divided skirt, and thin white blouse. He noticed a lack of grime and dust, owing to the fact she had cleaned up for dinner.

"Is it dinner time?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded her head. "Yep. We've got roast tonight with carrots and onions. I cooked the onions in the stove, dad can't stand them raw. I don't mind them that way really."

Link cringed.

She raised an eyebrow his way. "I take it you don't like them that way either?"

Link shrugged. "Honestly…I'll eat just about anything on the trail if it means keeping me full. I sometimes don't have much choice in my diet. Ever tried eating a tektike?"

Malon looked disgusted. "Don't even try and describe it to me." They had reached the door to the house and both could hear Talon and Ingo's muffled voices conversing. She hesitated and turned to him, a solemn look clouding her features. "Link, why did it take you so long come back? It's been a long time." She gave him a penetrating stare.

Link ducked his head and looked away. "I sent letters," he said lamely.

She shook her head. "That's just you keeping in touch with your friends, why didn't you feel like ever coming back to your home?"

Memories floated to the surface. A demon's hot yellow eyes and his red blood caking Link's hands. Of a frozen home and a people sacrificed to a fiery dragon. Of friends gone missing or killed and a town laid to ruin. Of a red-haired friend crying in her sleep for what one man's ambition had wrought on her. "There were lot of reasons, Malon. Good ones, too." He said quietly.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "It has something to do with what the Queen had tasked you?"

"Yeah, it has something to do with that."

She nodded. "It must have been pretty bad for you, but I'm here if you need me." She gave him a warm smile. "C'mon, let's go eat."

Link was glad she dropped the subject then, and though she had offered what support she could, it was not an offer Link would take her up on. It was truly something only a few people knew of.

Dinner was a booming affair when Talon and Ingo were let in on Link's identity. Talon acted affronted for him posing, but he informed him that he was truly knighted by the queen some years ago. This smoothed the ruffled feathers and dinner became informative.

"I tell you lad, them knights are what's holding this kingdom together." He said shaking his head warily.

"How so?" Link asked intrigued.

"Well, it all started with a few raids on the southern lands. Farms getting hit and terrorized and the guards trying to help. Them guys handled it just fine for a while, but in a year or two some real nasties began cropping up and beating whole parties of the guard." Talon lowered his voice for dramatic effect. "Some came back in pieces." He shuddered.

Link looked on with shock, he thought with Ganon defeated that would be the end of troubles for Hyrule.

Seeing Link's intent stare, Talon went on. "Well, from there things just kept getting worse and worse for the kingdom, especially when the raiders started forming big bands and going after the villages." He shook his head. "Dark days those were, I was forced to hire a bunch of young fools with sword and pitchforks to help keep the ranch safe for a time. To help with problem the Queen, bless her soul, started the Knights of Hyrule; modeling them after some man from legend going by the name Hero of Time."

Link chocked on his drink. _Zelda did what?_ "Go on." He croaked out.

"Well, seems like every adventurer heard of it and came to help. Most were rejected right away, but a few proved themselves and took up the task of fighting these guys. Oft times some will support the guard and push the raiders back, most they take on individual tasks and break-up the larger groups. Let me tell you, since they came around about three years gone things have really quieted down. Yeah, you get the occasional battle or two in the field, but it's easy these days." Talon gave a confident smile.

Ingo snorted. "Don't let his foolish hopes fool ya, Link." He said gruffly. "Things aren't all sunshine and daisies. It still ain't safe to travel the field by yerself, especially going out towards Lake Hylia. They say there's a nest of the raiders there lead by some man no one's ever beaten. The knights have gone time and time again in there, but have always come out licking their wounds." Ingo took a long draught of his beer.

"So the Queen just abandoned Lake Hylia to the raiders?" Link found that difficult to believe.

Talon looked away while Ingo nodded. "Yep, not much she can do, really. The thugs sent three of her knights' heads to her as a gift. It's not like she hasn't stopped trying, it's just for now there's a stalemate. It's from that town they launch most of their attacks, almost got into Kakariko a couple months back. That was a nasty battle and they almost lost if the gorons hadn't stepped in."

Malon chimed in now. "That's the problem with the knights, they're all freelance. They wonder where they want and when they want; they even have the right to judge people on the spot. Sometimes they're in a town to stop the raiders and sometimes they're not. A few do stay with the guard, but most do as they please. As long as they are fighting no one cares, but I think more control has to be put on them, or it's only a matter of time before a village falls to them."

Ingo grunted to that statement and Talon nervously played with the onion core on his clay plate. "I think it's time for desert."

From there Link took over the conversation and explained to them his travels. He stayed away from his more dangerous exploits and concentrated on the sights. He described to them the ice plains of the far north and the endless sands of a desert. Rich jungles rife with giant lizards and flying mice and canyons so deep their bottoms were cast in shadow. He spoke of giant armored worms inhabiting the desert, and him riding one from one end of the sands to the other. Of a giant city rising from the briny depths; he left out his deeds in helping it rise.

Late was when the fires in the hearth grew low and the men yawned with tiredness. Malon had long since cleaned the dishes and stored them for the morrow, and with a little help from Ingo ushered her father into the cramp guest room. Ingo bid her goodnight afterwards and made for his room out in the barn.

"I'd rather listen to the horses than yer father's snores." Was his reasoning for sleeping out there. Malon's defensive retort. "He doesn't snore _that_ loudly." That argument had happened many years gone, but both thought back on it occasionally when they went to their sleep.

She entered the living area and found it empty, thinking Link had slipped off before saying good night she went to his room. Only it too was barren. She sighed and on a hunch put on a cloak and found her way outside. There, perched again on the fence, was Link, watching the half moon high in the starry sky.

She approached him reverently, not knowing if he wished to be disturbed or not. There had always been something about him when he got quiet and withdrew into himself, especially the months leading up to his departure all those years gone.

"It's okay, I don't mind a little company."

She trotted forward and leaned her back against the fence, his legs inches from her face. She joined him in watching the sky, her thoughts having a notion of where his own dwelt. "Want to talk about it?" She offered.

"Not really."

"Why not?" She pressed.

He sighed. "Because it's something I'll work out on my own."

Silence reigned and Malon went to walk away, not caring for his mood if he would not confide.

"Wait," he called.

She paused and regarded him. "Link, I told you I'm here for you. Are you so used to being alone you can't remember what's like to share your thoughts with someone else?"

He opened his mouth, and then shut it, his eyes seeking the ground. Taking that as a cue she resumed her position and tried again, this time with more specifics. "I know you left out a lot from your stories. You travel with enough weapons to kill a band of raiders, so I can only assume you've fought in quite a few battles. So I'm guessing whatever is bothering you is related to your adventures and the raiders here in the Hyrule?"

He chuckled dryly. "Why am I even talking to you if you already know?"

"Because I don't know how it's affecting you."

"Right." He paused and gathered his thoughts. "You're right, it does involve all that. I finally have the courage to come home and face what I'm afraid I could never forget. It wasn't near as bad as I feared; I think time dulled the wounds, something I had hoped for all those years ago. So I come home and think all I want to do is find some place to rest, visit my old friends and enjoy myself."

She looked up to him. "So you never rested or settled in any of your travels? Just constantly fought?" She asked incredulously.

"No…no. I rested and stopped and worked a few odd jobs when I cared to. I even got myself an adopted brother out there, was with him and his father for a year…course that didn't end too well." He trailed off into silence.

"So what's the problem then? Who said anything about you fighting the bandits?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. He realized something then. All Malon saw in him was a young man girded for battle, no different than the other dozen or so knights in the kingdom. Just some run of mill adventurer who had come home. She did not know what he was capable of and that he knew he could easily put an end to the bandits. "It's not quite that easy. You see…I can do something about the bandits. I also feel I should do something about them."

Malon made an indignant sound in her throat. "What is it with men wanting to save everyone?" Her voice hitched at the end and she paused to compose herself.

Link felt that there was something else in that statement, a kind of sad bitterness. He waited for her speak again, not wanting to press that issue with her.

She turned to look at him, placing her hand on his knee. "Link, there are two dozen knights fighting these guys along with hundreds of soldiers. What makes you think you're any different from those guys? That by you entering the fight could turn the tables and make everything right? You're only one man!" She cried the last part and Link realized she did not wish to see him dead.

He breathed out sadly. "That's just it, Malon. If I go to fight them I can turn the tide. I know I can."

Those words seemed to awaken a ghost in Malon and she went white, taking a tentative step back. The words echoed in her mind and it took a moment for her realize what lay in the mists of memory and what was present reality. "Link, please don't get yourself killed. You're my friend and I don't want to see you harmed. Look, you're just one man with a sword among hundreds of men with swords! You can't make a difference!" With those final words she walked away, lest he see the tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

Link watched her go with a heavy stillness about him. He had come home to rest and find relaxation among companions, but instead he finds his home in conflict instead. Truly, for the first time in his life he did not want to fight; he only wanted to put away his blade and laugh. Yet, his duty drove him, along with the words of his childhood friend. She along with the others were not the same as they were in that lost future, where they knew what he could do. That his very arrival in a losing battle could turn the tide in minutes. So it was both his duty and her doubts in him that decided his next course of action.

In the morning Malon went to Link's room only to find it empty. She did not bother to check the stables for Epona, knowing she was long gone with her owner. In the burgeoning light of sunrise Malon sat on the floor in her father's bedroom and cried into her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Below Link was sprawled one of the most haphazard collection of buildings he had ever encountered. There were seven large buildings with foundations in which the better dressed of the raiders lived and worked from. Link had targeted these as the captains and leaders of the two hundred man town. The rest of the buildings were shacks built from drift wood and straw. The most common weapon among the dirty and disorganized men was the spear. A few of the more serious ones had swords belted at their sides.

Link looked at them and had to wonder how such a mess of people had challenged and managed to throw back the Knights and the Guard. It was that unknown that stayed his hand the night before and caused him to carefully examine the situation. Normally, he would have rushed in, killed a few dozen then met the leaders in combat. After thrashing them the men would scatter and he would be the victor. It was a tried and true method he had used on more than one occasion.

And just watching the men below it seemed it should work again.

He leaned back against the rock and sighed, Malon's hurt words echoing in his mind. He had thought about her reaction to his statement and saw only one reason for her to react that way. His childhood friend had been seeing a Knight, and perhaps one of the Knights' heads sent by the raiders to Zelda had been his.

He pushed that aside, intent on showing her and everyone else in the kingdom that he could make a difference. There would be no doubts after this spectacle.

He steeled himself and decided. He would play it safe this once, just in case there was a hidden factor he was not aware of. From his vantage point looking down he had a clear shot at several key areas. The two vital ones being the rough shod stables and the pile of explosives. He always wondered why raiders stacked explosives so conveniently in one place. He shrugged not truly caring.

With sure movements he crept down the hill to get into bow range. He withdrew said weapon and nocked an arrow. He concentrated for a moment and summoned the fire spell to alight the metal tip. He saw it begin to glow red and released it. A second later the crates exploded in a shower of shrapnel, fire, and billowing smoke. Dozens went down instantly to burns and scrapes, while others hit the floor in shock.

Link drew another arrow, stabbed a bomb within, lit the fuse, took aim, and fired. It struck a gate of the corralled horses and blew it down. The already startled beasts took that opportunity to bolt from the pasture, running over any raider too drunk to move.

In the span of twenty seconds the so-called town below had erupted in chaos. Link stood and stretched a bit. He gave himself a few jumps to get his blood going before dashing down the slope of the hill.

In no time he was entering the town, drawing his shield and sword. A few men saw him coming, but were too shocked to react. He killed them quickly and cleanly, through a neat stab, disemboweling them, or slitting their throats.

Cries of alarm began to go out and he saw a ripple effect wash through the men as they realized they were under attack. A few fled into their shacks seeking their weapons while the ones already gripping theirs brandished them against Link. Link changed his tactics by parrying various weapons before killing them through a neat stab, disemboweling them, or slitting their throats.

It was when the group mentality registered that his advance through their town slowed. Men formed up with spears to keep him at bay while men with swords formed into groups. They stilled died as Link just increased the rate of his fighting. However, as more men pressed en masse against him he soon found himself surrounded at all sides. It was then he sheathed his shield and sword and pulled out his greatsword.

He became in seconds a spinning dervish of flashing metal and green. With great swipes he parried dozens of stabbing spears and disarmed swordsmen. His feet kicked up dust as he moved deftly about the ground, when things seemed too close a blue or red energy glowed from his weapon and he unleashed a spinning attack, severing several men at once.

It was in this poetic chaos that one of the captains emerged in full battle regalia, more show than function. Billowing cape behind him with a bare chest and stylized sword whose handle was wrought in gold and diamonds. The men instantly, and gratefully, backed away from Link, allowing their skilled leader a chance at him. Link stopped in his tracks and eyed the man with the fuming face. He sighed in disappointment.

He quickly unhooked his hookshot, took aim, and fired. The metal point shot forward and buried itself into the man's chest. Link released the trigger and the hook retracted, bringing the terrified, and screaming man with it. As the man reached Link, the hero swung neatly with his sword.

There was a palpable fear in the air now as the gathered men saw their captain's body hanging from the stranger's device, while the head soared high into the air. It landed with a sickening plop, the dead leader's face frozen in horror. A few nervous laughs were heard and some took wavering steps backwards.

Link shook the body from his tool and raised an eyebrow at the men slowly creeping away from him. There was a question of a challenge in his eyes and none of the men would acknowledge it. He smirked before flinging himself at the closest group. They were killing themselves to get away from him. He switched back to the more traditional sword and shield and slashed his way through the raiders. A few of the more adventurous decided to try firing arrows at him. He caught them with ease in mid-flight and sent his boomerang to take care of the archers.

Suddenly, a man was before him with a sword deflecting Link's attacks. The hero took a step to the left, slashed, then rammed the opponent with his shield. The captain went down and Link stabbed his prone body in the heart. He died. Link resumed his quest, but found most of the town emptied. He stood for a moment surprised by the silence, save for the crackling of burning wood. He felt his forehead and found it to be slick with sweat; it had been awhile since he had a workout.

He blew out a breath and wondered if the men would stay scattered or if they would group back together. He knew a few of the captains had fled with the men, so it seemed they would probably form into groups and threaten the people in the fields. He wished they would have stuck with the standard raider formula. Usually the leaders would try and kill him based on some foolish pride and honor, not flee with their men.

Unless of course that first captain he encountered had been their best? He vaguely remembered the man's sword hilt having diamonds in it. He frowned in annoyance. Yeah, it never went well if the he killed the most skilled captain first.

He blew out a quick six note melody and Epona came running to him through the now dusty town. Link heaved himself into her saddle and looked westward, imagining where a desperate man would flee. To either shelter first or to water. There being this many people he could pick either one and find raiders. He chose shelter and kicked Epona into a gallop, aiming her north to the rocky mountains that contained the Gerudo Desert. If he could drive a few in there the desert women would take care of them.

As his form raced under the noon sun he realized the next for days were going to be long ones.

***

And Link was right to think that, for the next four days were very long ones, where he rose before dawn and only rested for a few hours each night. He was beginning to feel the fatigue of the schedule on the fourth day; he was also very close to dispersing the final large group of raiders. The first day out three of the captains had rallied close to thirty men at the entrance to the desert, where both shelter and water awaited them. It was nearing noon that Link struck like a sand dervish, driving the still terrified men into certain death. Link did not pursue the doomed men into the desert and prayed to Farore that the Gerudo would not abuse the raiders for too long.

The second day found him breaking up smaller camps of ten, leaving the men's bodies to the elements. He did not have the time to bury them. Most of the third day was spent traveling, trying to catch the next largest group. Two more captains had rallied some twenty-five together and were pressing them south of Hyrule, reaching for the farmsteads and villages that way.

It was noon and his eyes burned and his mouth was dry. He sat upon Epona and she seemed herself a little winded. Gently patting her neck he spied the group setting a hard pace south, their dust cloud a clear sign of where they were. He had two options. Let them make for camp and hit them in the night or take them in the rear. Truly he just needed to eliminate the captains and the rest would scatter and the best chance of getting them was now.

Link relaxed his muscles and winced at a large knot he felt in his left shoulder. He rubbed it and grit his teeth. Maybe a nap for the afternoon? No, better to get this over with. "You ready, girl? I promise after this we'll spend a long week back at the ranch." The thought brightened his mood. He could not wait to see Malon again, this time with this act behind him.

"Eyah!" He cried, spurring his mount forward.

At a full gallop they raged forward, Link's bow in his hand.

Ahead of him the mass of men could hear the thundering hooves and turned back in horror. Panic gripped them as the avenging angel came upon them.

Arrows struck like lightning, freezing and frying men left and right. One man with a decorated spear rose it high and yelled orders to the men. An arrow caught him in the throat and went out the back of his head, his cranium freezing afterwards. The body fell to the ground prone, and the men's panic now crippled their senses. The final captain realized his fate and ran to the side, hoping to blend with the men. His white cape and yellow billowing pants gave him away.

Link aimed Epona for the man, drew his sword, and cut him with a single slash. The next hour he spent mopping up the rest of the raiders foolish enough to think they had escaped him.

With a vigorous shake of his head Link pulled Epona to a nearby creek and let her take her fill of water. He shed his clothing and armaments and took a dive into the cold water, letting it wash away the dirt, dust, and blood. In the resting period he drifted in and out of sleep, thinking he should eventually get his armor patched up and cleaned. He also thought of Saria and Darunia, two friends he had sorely missed. This brought up images of Ruto, who Link prayed had already found a groom.

The only warning Link had was Epona's sudden neighing. He splashed out of the creek and reached his sword as the fighters came into view.

There in the waning light of the afternoon Link stood stark naked with over twenty armed and mounted men surrounding him. Their armor shined in the light, being a mixture of chain and plate mail. Most brandished spears, save for the seven in front. Each was dressed ostensibly with an exotic weapon in their grasps. All of them had wide grins on their faces.

A short man with a dark complexion spoke. "What do we have here?" He asked. "Some farm boy out for a dip? I see the wife doesn't have much to look forward to." He eyed Link's privates. Link grinned crookedly, none of the fair maidens he had encountered ever complained. The man's fellows burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I had a lot of work to finish over by the lake. Got kind of dirty so I decided to take a dip." He smiled innocently, but let the light show on the blood of his sword.

Their smiles slowly fell as they eyed his sword with curiosity. Then their eyes sought where his clothes were piled beneath the tree. The various weapons gave them pause and anger entered the leader's eyes. "By the lake?" The leader let his eyes examine Link's lithe form and took note of the defined musculature and scars.

Link nodded. "Yeah. Granted there were so low-lifes there that had to be cleared out first. No big deal, I took care of them." Link knew the guards did not use plate-mail and had an inkling these men were raiders. If so, from the looks of them they were the ones that had given the Knights of Hyrule and the guard a challenge. _Good, been awhile since I had a challenge. Though, I wouldn't have chosen to face them like this._

Silence hung in the air. It was then that Link saw a decorative spear tied to the lead man's saddled. The same one belonging to the captain he had killed earlier. "I see you ran into my handiwork. Did you find his head? Had the ice melted?"

The man stiffened and quickly dismounted. "You do not know who you have angered this day, boy." His tone was dark and ominous. "I am Bluthark!" He drew a large sword and raised it high.

Link stopped himself from shaking his head, tired of the theatrics. "Ready to die?" He asked.

The man roared and Link's form blurred. There was a quick exchange of swords, the sound of metal ringing loud, before the man screamed as his sword and hand fell to the ground, severed from his arm. He took a few quick steps back before his head was severed next. Link was impressed, he had lasted for a few seconds.

The response from the other men was instant as weapons were drawn and booted feet hit the ground. Link was already upon them with his sword spinning a web of death among the rank-and-file. The captains he let gather their wits, knowing to face them last. He had a feeling these were the kind of battle-hardened raiders that did not flee in fear.

He saw the metal whip glinting in the light and knew to duck his head. The captains were upon him! He dodged behind the rank-and-file, keeping them between him and them. It worked for a moment before they withdrew in a broad circle, leaving a naked Link against six skilled assailments. He paused, taking note of the array of weapons. Three swords, a whip made of sharp edges, a giant axe, and a spear. They looked fit and they looked quick, but they also did not seem to know how to work together. Keep them grouped and pick off the ones on the wings.

Link rushed to the left, rolled across the ground and pressed from the right. Most were thrown off balance save for the man with the spear, he stabbed forward slicing a bit of Link's arm. Link thought him to be the most skilled so selected him the first to die. Link leaped at him, covering ten feet in a single span. His bare feet landed on the shoulders, his genitalia smacking the man in the face. Link ignored that as the captain next to this one tried to stab Link with a sword.

Link parried the attack before jumping off the spearman, the forced causing the spearman to fall to the ground. As Link fell he used his arm to strike the swordsman in the chest, forcing the man away. Link landed and swiftly stabbed the spearman in the heart. He rolled away, narrowly avoiding a giant axe swing. The other two swordsmen were coming around ready to flank, while the whipman played it cautious. The first swordsman charged around the axeman, screaming in battle fury. Link's sword flashed and the man's scream was silenced as his throat was slit.

The axeman barreled into Link, knocking him off his feet. He rolled around, avoiding being killed by an axe and two swords. Link tangled his feet with one of the swordsmen and tripped him and his partner. Link was on his feet again and rushing the axeman. Seconds they traded blows, until the metal whip wrapped itself around Link's sword arm and dragged him to the ground. The whip cut deep gashes into his arm, causing blood to stream out. He lost the grip on his sword as he was brought to heel.

Gritting his teeth he gripped the whip with his hand, causing a cut to open, and jerked. The whipman looked shocked as he was pulled to the ground, the whip's handle pulled from his grip. Link used the momentum to swing the whip around the axeman's throat, cutting into it. The unfortunate man gurgled and dropped his weapon, his hands managing to untangle the weapon, but also causing further damage to his neck.

By this time the two swordsmen ran forward and the whipman pulled out a dagger. They descended on Link before he could stand and proceeded to treat him like a pin cushion. He wriggled and writhed under their assault, but several sword points found flesh. In a sudden rage he ripped the metal whip from his arm and charged it a haunting red. Gripping it firmly, the wound in his hand opening more, he unleashed the magic, twirling the whip around him in a furry of red magic and bloody flesh.

His attack stopped and the three men surrounding him were now in pieces, their blood having sprayed across Link's naked form. He stood there with the whip hanging gently from his hand as the remaining raiders stared in abject horror. Link's good mood was fouled by the various wounds on his body, and he gave them a harsh smile. "Run or die." He said viciously.

Slowly they decided their next course of action should be to run like hell. Soon horses were kicking dust into the air as the men fled in panic, all their years of battle not preparing them for the blonde-haired devil.

Link ignored the departing people and stumbled his way from the gory scene, the exhaustion of the past few days catching up with him. His head felt dizzy, but he fought through it. The large axeman he noticed was still not dead, though he looked close, with blood streaming from his neck. The man gave him a manic grin. "You haven't won." The man muttered. "The Oni will find you and this kingdom will burn." He whispered.

Link grabbed his sword and decapitated the man.

He reach for one of the bodies, the one with not as much blood soaked in its clothing and stripped him. He made his way for the river and took another swim, washing away the red liquid. He emerged and tore the man's clothing into strips, using them to bind his various wounds. After roughly tying off the many strips he collapsed under the shade of the tree utterly exhausted. The last he recalled was Epona walking over to him and bending her head to gently touch his own.

***

He slept fitfully over the next few days, slowly recovering from the fight. Eventually he had enough strength to walk away from the carnage, following the stream until it became a pond. There he rested, eating up his remaining of traveling supplies. Warily he mused that he would have to go hunting, but first he wished to rest for one more night before seriously deciding to travel.

It was the next morning as he was preparing Epona that he heard the sounds of more horses coming this way. He cursed Din and began strapping his body with his usual armaments, but he left off the heavy chainmail, he would need speed and his wounds still left him somewhat weakened. So he sat by the pond, his sword unsheathed and his shield on the grass whistling a familiar tune, waiting. He saw a lone rider at first, most likely a scout following Link's trail to here.

The man went back the way he came. A few hours later fifteen mounted cavalry and forty footmen approached him cautiously, arrayed in a semi-circle formation. Round shields were raised in defensive position while long spears jutted out from their ranks. The cavalry were lead by a tall man with long blonde hair streaming in the breeze and gold plated armor covered his body. Link guessed the armor was enchanted in some way, but his hookshot could still bring the man down.

His thoughts grew darker by the minute as they approached until he recognized the symbol on the infantry's shields. It was a golden hawk with its wing's splayed outward with the triforce between its talons. The crest of the royal family and the Hylian Guard. He laughed aloud and stabbed his sword into the ground. He stood and dropped his shield, raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Be on the ready!" Shouted the blonde haired leader. Probably one of the Knights of Hyrule leading a detachment. Had they been tracking the party Link had defeated a few days ago?

"I don't mean any harm!" He hollered across the field.

The man pulled out an impressive sized sword, able to handle it with one hand, with his other he pulled out a shield burnished till it shined in the sun. Link would never understand some people's needs to be noticed. Especially, if it made them target. Granted in a normal battle they were the ones people fled from, but for him they were the ones he targeted.

The man approached. "You may mean no harm but you may still be dangerous." He leveled the sword at Link, its pointed glinting in the light.

"Yeah…and?" He spoke glibly.

The man's narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Link."

"Just Link? No title of where you are from?"

"Link of Kokiri Forest if you want to get technical. That's where I'm from." He fingered the green tunic.

The man laughed. "You're claiming to be a fairy-boy?"

Link grew irritated by the man's usage of the nickname. "No, I'm claiming to be from that part of the Lost Woods."

He scowled. "It does not matter!" He looked over Link's body and noted the bandages, especially the ones encircling his right arm, left from the metal-whip. "Were you recently in a battle upstream from here?"

Was the man that stupid? "Yes, I was and was injured pretty bad I might add." He raised his arm to prove it.

The man's face turned stoic and he made a motion with his hand, causing his detachment of Hylian Guard to ripple with tension. Link sighed. "You really think I'm going to attack you after killing those raiders? We're on the same side if you couldn't tell." He was tired of this man's superior airs. It almost seemed he was looking for a fight.

"Any man not bound to a place is an enemy of mine, especially if you are capable of such terrible feats."

Link gave him an incredulous stare. "I clear out Lake Hylia, kill some of the captains you Knights couldn't, and I get treated like I'm a threat?"

He bristled. "Do not threaten me!" He said, reigning his horse back.

Link was growing anger. This was absurd. "Trust me, if I wanted to threaten you, you'd already be dead. As to not being bound to anyone…just to let you know I was the first Knight of Hyrule so technically you're threatening someone the Queen chose to protect this land."

The man's face showed a struggle of emotions between annoyance and uncertainty. This confirmed Link's suspicion the man had been itching for a fight. He shook his head disgusted. "Prove your claims!" He bellowed.

Link simply brought out the necklace bearing the royal family's seal on it. He tapped it thrice and it suddenly glowed green for a few seconds.

The man sniffed, but grudgingly lowered his shield and sheathed his weapon. "Well done fellow Knight." He said in a formal voice, then his face became shrewd. "Unless you managed to kill a Knight and rob him of it. I think the best solution would be to return to Hyrule Castle and present you to the Queen herself. If she vouches for you then I shall no longer view you as a threat." The man was hoping Link was bluffing.

Link did not really want to return to the castle. It would be nice to again see his close friend, but he was wary of getting caught in her agendas. He had been lucky to escape the first time without being put to work in one form or another. He was not certain he would be so lucky twice. He sighed. "Tell you what…"

"Dorrin." The man provided.

"Dorrin. You go run along to the Queen and tell her Link's come back home and that's he helping her clean house. Can you do that for me?"

The man's hands tightened on his weapon, ready to pull it out in a moment. "I will do that…but you'll be coming with us. In chains! You're under arrest!" He roared pulling his sword free and kicking his horse forward.

_I'm not going back to the castle!_ Link thought, easily dodging the man's charge and subsequent swing of his sword. _I can't kill him._ It limited his quick response, but the man was mounted; that in itself was a liability. Link brought out his hookshot, took careful aim and fired, grazing the man's shoulder. Dorrin lost balance and tittered from his horse, hitting the ground with a loud crash. Link looked to his left and saw the rows of men running forward, their line wavering as they charged. To the left the group of light cavalry was kicking their horses into a canter.

Link rushed away and gathered his sword from the ground. He reach into a small pouch and withdrew three nuts. They struck the ground with a blinding flash, making everyone wince away momentarily. When they again looked Link was gone. They frantically looked around and found him swinging into his saddle.

With a quick nudge, Epona was off, kicking up dirt as she launched herself forward. Link brought out his bow and bombs. He placed a few bombs in the arrows and nocked them. He turned around and took careful aim, shooting for the ground in front of the light cavalry giving chase. He released and the ground exploded, startling the horses and causing them to lose what momentum that had. Mercifully, none were killed, though a few were thrown from their horses.

Link smiled and put away his weapons. Once Epona really started going they would never catch him. A sudden dizzy spell made him waver in the saddle and looked down to see some of us bandages were red. He gripped the reigns tightly. It had been a mistake to move that quickly, but he had seen little choice. At least Epona was well rested enough to let them get away. He would lead a trail south towards Lake Hylia, follow a main road for a time to mix up his trail and then head back to the ranch. There was a farm girl he wanted to see again.

* * *

**A/N::** Well, here's the next installment. Been a lot longer than promised I realize and I have little excuse. To tell the truth all of this but the last chapter was written a month or so ago, but I never got around to editing it. Well, I finally found time to. And to SoL...sadly as I wrote this it went into a direction that I was surprised by. So nothing too epic here, but something I am still quite proud of. Hope the action was good and over-the-top. So...any comments?

--byl, out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N::** Been awhile, so I have a treat. Three chapters. This is for you Silverclock, thanks for the reminder.

* * *

The ranch was quiet as the horses lazed around the corral, nibbling idly on the grass growing in abundance. A brooding man armed with pitchfork and pail made his way around the fence, grumbling all the way. When the owner of the ranch waved to him from the house's doorway, Ingo raised his arm in greeting. "Lazy bum." He spoke softly before going back to his business. Though, now his grumbling had ceased.

Set up along the far side of the field were several rows of white tents, and various men could be seen among them chatting and talking. Some were using sand to scour their shields and sharpening stones on their spear tips. A few looked towards the barn, shaking their heads as their leader, the Knight called Dorrin, talked amiably with the ranch owner's red-haired daughter. They were not shaking their heads ruefully but in disapproval.

Many there knew that the Knight, Jeram, had fancied the lass for a time and the two had grown close. His head was now the only part of his body the Queen was able to bury. They knew their captain should have shown more restraint in pursuing her since Jeram's death had only been three months gone. Yet, the handsome knight was there leaning against the wall speaking with her, his blonde locks brushed to perfection.

Above them, hidden in a shadow on the roof, Link listened and was scowling at everything the knight said. He had arrived at the ranch that morning, only to realize the party he had escaped from had decided to camp there for a few days and resupply themselves. Much to Link's chagrin. Apparently, the Queen used Lon Lon Ranch often enough for her to keep some food and supplies there for her Hylian Guard detachments. In return the Ranch was given a yearly stipend and break on their taxes.

"It was a bloody mess." Dorrin said disgustedly. "I had never seen such brutality as I saw there. _Pieces_ of flesh littered the ground, with blood everywhere. I swear I saw a head cut into four pieces. How? I don't even want to imagine. Yet, I had to look on so to speak of it with her Majesty." He tried grinning impressively.

Malon looked blankly at him. "So what happened?" She asked. She was not interested in the man, but what he and the other guardsmen were discussing.

Dorrin shrugged. "Far as we can tell the _elite_ raiders…"

"Elite raiders?" She asked skeptical. She wondered who would call them that besides this Knight.

Dorrin looked uncomfortable. "Uh…they were—I think—called Trevin's Arm, or hammer. Something of the like." He waved his hand dismissively. "They were the ones that were giving the other Knights so much trouble. They had made their home in the town over by Lake Hylia and were raiding from it."

"I see. Go on." She pressed.

"Right. So we got wind of a town burning and went to check it out. The place was a mess, but the fires were still burning so we knew the raiders were close. We pursued them through the plains…and then found their remains."

Malon paused, letting that sink in. The very group nothing in the Hyrule could stop, her Jeram included, had been found shredded to pieces. Shock showed on her face. "They were the pieces you found? How many of the Trevin's were there?"

"We counted seven bodies…I had to go by the number of legs since they seemed the most intact. Which meant they were all dead. We found Trevin's signature whip some distance away by the river."

Above, Link thought to himself. _This_ _Trevin guy with the whip was the leader?_ Link thought to himself._ No wonder that guy had managed to get me. _

Dorrin went on. "So I figure him and all his cronies were dead…but it gets better for the kingdom."

"How?" Malon asked scratching her ear.

"Well, we found the man—"

"Man?" She asked alarmed.

"Yeah, man. He took credit for it but he also said he had killed the raiders in the town as well." He shook his head doubtfully. "That's one reason we're staying here for so long, I sent some men to scout it out. If it's gone we go to the castle to report. If it's still there I wipe them out. With Trevin gone there should be no problem."

Malon stared at him incredulously. "One man did all that?"

Dorrin looked uncomfortable, trying in vain to look impressive but having enough sense to know he could not. "Yes. So he claimed and from his antics I believe him. We found tracks leading from the massacre and followed them. We found a man by a pond resting with his sword at the ready. I approached him and asked if he was responsible. He claimed he was the one, and from the bandages I saw wrapped around his arm and neck I assumed it was him. Of course," he began defending his actions at this point, "with the man capable of killing Trevin I thought him a danger and was going to escort him to the queen, but he apparently didn't want that. He even claimed he was the first Knight of Hyrule and even had the pendant, but I think he stole it from one of us."

"Why didn't you arrest him then, if he was so injured?"

Again Dorrin looked uncomfortable. "He evaded us. Using unknown magic he unhorsed men, vanished from the air, and was last seen blowing up the ground riding away on his mount. I fear him to be a very dangerous fellow and count myself lucky not to have been killed by him. If the raider base at Lake Hylia is truly destroyed then the Kingdom should rejoice. Yet, I fear what this fairy-man could do. The last thing we need is a rogue element unchecked." He finished business like.

Malon almost choked. "F-fairy-man?"

The man grunted. "Yes, he called himself Link of the Kokiri. I've already sent messagers to the west alerting them of his presence. He may choose to return there and they may be able to intercept him. He needs to be brought before the Queen and either knighted, he is quite skilled, or sentenced." Ignoring Malon's now shocked expression his voice warmed considerable. "Enough of vagrants and battles—"  
"I'm sorry, but I just remembered I have to finish my father's clothing." She easily excused herself from the frowning man's presence. She had much to think about.

Link used that moment to slowly slink away. He easily worked the wooden vent off its frame and entered the barn. He replaced it and burrowed into the piles of hay, making sure that the sounds of the cows hid his own rustling. There he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

***

Night broke across the sky, forcing many to dine and then bask with full stomachs. Soon the moon rose and the men fell to their beds for rest. The guards in particular were very pleased with the chance to have a few days of peace after the weeks of hard fighting and traveling in pursuit of the raiders. Dorrin tried once more to speak with Malon, but she fended him off faking a dizzy spell. He swallowed the lie easily and could be heard muttering, "Most women I meet suffer from that malady."

When she was sure they were asleep and would not bother her she crept into the cool night with a purple shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She quietly walked around corral, her mind lost in memories. Images of Jeram slowly tugged at her conscious, and she recalled his boyish features with joy Eventually, she let those memories again settle to rest. It was only this past week where she no longer felt a heavy sadness when thinking of him; it gladdened her that her grieving was close to an end. It meant that his spirit in this realm was almost done. She was happy he could finally be at rest.

As she passed the barn for the third time a shadow detached itself from the roof and landed with a thud. She nearly jumped out of her skin and stifled a scream. The scream almost came when the shadow slowly stood, revealing a man's form. "Shhh." He hissed, a finger to his lips.

Link came closer and the moon's light revealed his features.

Malon gripped her chest as she fought to control her breathing and heart rate. She then promptly slapped him across the face. "Do that again and I'll strike a lot lower. Nayru, you scared me."

Link rubbed his sore cheek with the bandaged arm, the white linen obvious. Malon also recognized the bandage as belonging to her own supplies. "You thief." She accused with a smile.

He grinned. "I left some gold."

Then she remembered Dorrin's tale from earlier. Throwing a look at the guards' tents she saw two silhouettes walking. She grabbed him by his tunic and rushed from the spot, only to have his injured arm go around her waist. She started in surprise and had little time to react as he brandished a metal weapon ending in a point. It made a loud clang and extended to the roof where it struck the wood. There was a click and the both of them were flying towards the top of the barn, her grip on him like iron.

They landed nimbly and she again slapped him, giving him a matching set of red welts on either cheek . "Don't ever surprise me again." She said warningly before gingerly walking around testing the roof.

"It's safe except the side near the side facing the house, there's some water damage." He walked to where the vent was housed and took a seat.

She frowned at him, not liking how flippant he was taking the situation. There were dozens of soldiers below who wanted to arrest him, and he was…

Her face went slack when what she heard from Dorrin was applied to the man before her. "Did you really do it?" She asked on bated breath.

He looked down, his mood instantly spoiled. "You talking about what Dorrin said?"

She nodded numbly.

"Yeah, I did it, but it was not as terrible as he made it out to be. They really left me no choice in the end and it's not like any of them didn't deserve it."

Malon now fully understood his flippant nature. If he could eradicate a city of hundreds what did the men below mean to him? Just single rain drop amidst a raging storm? She felt the need to sit down, but did not feel comfortable around him at the moment. Instead, she stood in indecision.

An awkward silence stretched between them, one Link did not like. He broke it. "I told you I could make a difference. I'm not just one sword among hundreds."

She finally sighed and the perception she had of Link returned, now augmented by his incredible prowess in battle. It was not a perfect representation in her mind, it would take some getting used to, but it was enough to find herself comfortable around him. "I'm sorry I doubted you." She took a few tentative steps forward before going to sit by his side.

He shrugged off the comment. "I get the feeling one of the knights to die to this Trevin guy was someone special to you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, his name was Jeram. His spirit has almost moved on now. Though, I still get sad."

"You'll get sad for awhile. It'll be years before you're not, if you two were really close." He amended.

"You lost someone special to you?" She asked quietly. "There was a lot you didn't mention about your travels last time." He looked awkward and she patted his knee. "You don't have to tell me unless you feel like it. I just wish you would open up more." Her eyes grew stern. "I can't imagine what it's like to travel alone with nothing but the battles in your head."

He fidgeted a moment, knowing what she said was true, but also knowing it was not that terrible. "It's not at all that bad; you get used to it."

"How can you get used to killing?" She asked shocked. "Jeram hated himself every time he killed someone. Said, he felt like a part of him was dying each time."

Link winced. Not at knowing the unfortunate man's name but the forgotten feelings he had once harbored. "Jeram would have eventually gotten over that squeamishness." _I got over it when I was ten and the fate of the world hung in the balance._

"No." Malon shook her head adamantly. "He was a kind hearted man."

Link took offense to that. "And I'm not?"

She bit her tongue and looked away. "I didn't mean it that way."

He sighed. "I know you didn't." He paused, searching for a way to make her understand. He pointed towards the guards' tents. "You see those guards out there? Most of the day they were joking and laughing—while sharpening their weapons. While playing cards they joked about their dead comrades' stupid antics. They shared with each other near-misses in past battles, joking about how close they almost died."

Malon's face grew heavy as he spoke.

"All of them have family somewhere in this kingdom. A son or brother or mother. Someone they love and take care of when they aren't on the march. They are nice people who have made it their job to kill bandits and raiders. It doesn't make them special nor does it make them horrible people. It's just their job and like any job they get used to it. And believe me it's not easy at first, but eventually you adapt and get used to it."

Malon was quiet for a long moment, slowly digesting the information Link had told her. "Is it the same for you? Just another day on the job?"

He opened his mouth to answer when he recalled his thoughts before plunging in amid the raiders' town. How he had flippantly thought to rush in and kill everyone in sight, not even worried about the hundreds of lives he was killing, just getting them out of the way so he could rest. He looked down, remembered how he had seen the seven captains later as a challenge, not caring an ounce that he was taking their lives.

He slowly cleared his throat, not wishing to share these revelations about himself with her. "Yeah, but it's not exactly mundane…there is a lot of pressure in fighting and some excitement." He paused to gather his scattered thoughts. "I guess what I'm saying is it doesn't bother me like it used to." He grinned at her, but she did not return it.

"I don't like that." He began to protest, but she spoke over him. "I'm not condemning you or them…it's just hard for me to accept is all." She sighed, trying to bring clarity to her thoughts. "I can understand, but I don't have to like it."

"Fair enough." He said, glad now he had not shared with her his thoughts. He wondered what casually killing people indiscriminately made him. Granted, they deserved the deaths he doled out, but it worried him. Was this what happened when you spent years in battle? He dismissed that as false when he recalled the seasoned soldiers who had been doing this far longer than he. Then it came to him, unsettling his mind. He became this way because he was good at killing. For him, ending a man's life was as easy and simple as breathing.

He had begun to see his opponents as beneath his notice and thus their lives worth nothing. If he continued down this path, would he grow worse? Would he become like the men he fought? Killing without regard to the person? Whether they deserved it or not, just because they were weak and beneath his notice? The thought sent chills racing down his spine, but he caught his fear early, realizing that he was overacting. Regardless, he would have to give this more thought in the future. Specifically how to curb his growing disregard.

His inner monologue was cut short by Malon interrupting. "What are you going to do now? Go find more raiders and kill them?"

Link was quiet a moment more. "I don't know. I really just want to rest, but one of the raiders mentioned something that has me worried."

"Oh?" She asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"Yeah, he mentioned the Oni would come and find me."

"The Oni?" Her voice was vague.

He nodded. "An old friend." He said bitterly. The struggle came to the forefront of his mind, reminding him of his fight with Majora where he had almost met his death. Only through the desperate action of donning the Mask of the Oni had he found the power to defeat Majora. However, the ensuing inner conflict had almost been worse than death. The Oni had fought for control of his body while the pseudo-world inside the moon slowly broke away from existence. In the end he had wrestled the mask from his body and cast it deep into the Lost Woods.

"If he's an old friend, then why are worried about him?" She sounded confused.

He laughed, she had missed his sarcasm. "He's a friend in the sense that he helped me out one time, but not a friend because afterwards he tried to steal my body."

She looked fearful. "How does someone try to steal your body?" She was beginning to get a glimpse into the life he led and it filled her with trepidation.

The panic of the moment was recalled to him, the fear and frantic thoughts he experienced as one by one he lost control of his limbs and then his senses. The terror of the dark place he had been shoved into before hysteria had granted him enough strength to burst out and reclaim his body.

Link shuddered and his hands began to shake. "I don't want to talk about it." He looked away.

Quietly she spoke. "You've lead a harsh life, haven't you?"

He remembered Morpha dragging him into its thick body where its enzymes slowly digested his skin cell by cell. The reflection in the water bursting forth to slay him, whispering all the while all the things he had felt like doing. The thick terror of fighting off a redead's screech, as it slowly sucked the blood from his neck. Of fighting a demon made real whose very eyes could kill. Of the snowy forests to the north, where the haunting lights struck out again and again, searing his soul with every strike. Then the hardest battle of all. A looming giant with yellow eyes and massive swords relentlessly seeking his death.

Link clenched his hands as he fought back the deluge of memories, another adding to it from only a few days gone. Him naked and being stabbed by crazed men as his body was peppered with wounds, only surviving by using his spin-attack and the whip to kill them all. So close to death each time. So close to the forever sleep with each encounter. How many more could he endure before death found him? How many more chances could he take? "Yeah, I've led a harsh life." He stood, remembering a different Malon, one whose flower had wilted because an ambitious man had sought to claim her.

The memories had not been dulled with the passage of time, he had just been good at burying them.

He stood up and began to walk away, hating the next words out of her mouth. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"No." Was his curt answer. "I don't." Without waiting he leaped from the roof and landed silently. He began to walk away, her last cries falling on his weary shoulders. "You don't want to talk about it because you keep running away! You didn't leave all those years ago to find adventure, you left to forget!"

He paused, his breathing slow. She was right. He resumed walking, proving to her and himself he was a coward.


	4. Chapter 4

Link walked for a time, wondering Hyrule Field, circling the Ranch that seemed to be mocking him. He remembered as a child armed with little sword and wooden shield having hours of endless fun playing kick-the-skull with a stalfos child. An easy cut severed the head and a punt sent it sailing, the hapless bone collection would wonder around either taking blind swipes at him or aimlessly searching for its head. When he would grow bored with the body he would kick the head like a ball for miles, laughing as is made pitiable sounds. This was all before he learned that child stalfos were the resurrected bodies of slain children.

Link suppressed a shiver. _The Oni will find you and this kingdom will burn._ Link was dreading that encounter, as much as he had dreaded facing Ganon and Majora. There had been a few besides them that gave him pause. A mad demon named Clithilia. Link remembered fighting him blindfolded because staring into his eyes meant instant death. A small little fae creature called Gisla and her keen, the ones whose touch seared his soul. He could even now feel their tiny little energies working to expel his soul from his body.

He had never faced the Oni in combat, only in his mind, but he had wielded its awesome blade and power, reveling in it. To face that would be quite a task. The question he wondered was, how it had made its way to this Kingdom? He had left it in the Lost Woods, hoping no one would ever find it again. He suppressed a shudder when he heard a faint voice in his mind. _Where are you?_

He shook his head, trying to discern where it had come from.

_Where are you hiding? Why are you hiding?_

He calmly schooled his features as he let his combat reflexes guide his body. The voice he finally recognized. It was the Oni's. He whipped his head around and drew his sword and shield.

_Aren't their screams loud enough for you to hear? Why don't you save them? Where are you?_ The final question was a deafening roar in his head and he looked around, but found nothing but the silent grasses. Then dread swept over him when he looked back to the ranch. Ice froze his spine. "Malon." He whispered.

Speed was upon him as he raced through the field, adrenaline causing every fiber of his body to move. Like a blur he approached the fence, the sounds of battle coming from behind it. In a single bound he was atop it, blue eyes scanning the field, taking in the battle before him.

Horses were running mad and it looked like something had blown most of the barn away, leaving dead animals in pieces. Where the guards had set-up their tents, there was destruction and chaos and the sounds of battle. A thick knot of half dressed men was engaging a silhouette wielding a massive sword, while the Knight engaged it with one of his arms missing. They were all doomed if Link did not help soon.

He leaped off the fence and a body lying on the ground gave him sudden pause. Malon was laying on the ground, blood marring her features as a sword wound had opened her up from collar bone to waist, exposing her insides to the cold night air. Link could not move as despair and anger warred within him. Anger won over when despair was sent fleeing as her chest rose and fell. She was alive. The battle was dying in sounds and Linked looked up to see the Oni send a blue disc of energy into the knot of men, severing most of them. The Knight, Dorrin, lay unmoving on the ground, his head rolling away.

_Where are you?_ Screamed the Oni. Then its baleful gaze swept his way.

Link quickly whistled Epona's Song, summoning the great stead to his side. With quick motions he lifted Malon's form onto her back as the Oni began marching towards them. He was torn. He needed to face this nightmare, but in that time his friend may die. He cursed and made up his mind. He mounted behind her and kicked Epona forward, just as an energy disc hurled towards him.

_You can't run form me, Link. I'll find you and claim what's rightfully mine. What you stole from me!_

Link ignored it as Epona leaped the wall, hitting the ground and not missing a beat, even when the wooden wall exploded behind them. For a moment Link thought of Ingo and Talon and hoped both had enough sense to run. He wished Malon would have had that much sense. The question he worried over was, how had the thing found him? That was something for another day because he could feel Malon growing colder as they galloped, and for an injury that bad, he needed faeries.

He sent his mind wondering to where the nearest fountain was, but he could not think of any nearby. He looked down and panicked when her breathing stopped. He reigned in Epona and whipped out his the blue Ocarina of Time. He looked to Epona. "Meet me by Kakariko Village. We'll be there." He actually did not know if he could warp more than a single person, and if this did not work he would be leaving her here to die. It was his only chance, though. He dismounted.

He wrapped her in his arms and proceeded to play the Nocturne of Shadow, willing the balls of light to enwrap both of them. The world became a bright purple and he felt suddenly weightless. Seconds passed before he was deposited into a gloomy graveyard, Malon's still form in his arms. He smiled in relief and jumped from the ledge, not caring how much she was jostled. Time was now much more important than adding any further injury.

He hit the ground and the past guided him to the right gravemarker. He dropped her body and hauled the tombstone back, ignoring Dampe's indignant cries of sacrilege. He scooped up her form and dropped into the waiting darkness. He landed and ran through the stone doorway, looking ahead to see the soft ambient light coming from the clear waters where pink bubbles of light danced. He ran among them, collecting two as he did, mentally pleading with them to help her.

Two giggles later they wrapped around both of them and Link could feel his injuries melting away and watched as the gaping wound in her chest seal itself back up. Link dropped to his knees and began to cry with relief. He carried Malon away from the water and set her on the ground. For a panicked moment he wondered if the body was healed and the soul already gone, but he saw her chest rising and falling, and he sighed in relief.

He walked away and again entered the fountain, removing a glass bottle from his pack he cajoled a few dancing fae into it. That was one thing special about this kingdom; the fairy fountains found here. If he was to face the Oni it would be a nice comfort to have one or two of them. The last one he had used was against the demon Clithilia two years gone.

As he stoppered the bottle he heard Malon move. He turned around to witness her sit up and pull her shirt over he exposed chest and stomach. Her eyes were distant as she asked, "Where am I?"

He cleared his throat and put the bottle away. "In a fairy fountain." He waited. The memories would soon hit her.

She swayed where she sat on the ground. Link walked over to her, knowing what she was remembering. The loss of her home to evil. He had seen the same reaction a hundred times cross a hundred faces. She would stutter in shock then cry from the sadness, and as he had done countless times, he would offer her a shoulder.

He sat down beside her as she spoke in a monotone. "All the horses gone…daddy…oh Naryu." At last tears crawled from her eyes. Seeing her friend next to her she gripped his tunic and buried her head in his, weeping from the loss.

Link felt saddened now. "Talon…he didn't run away?"

"No." She sobbed. "He went to hold it off while I got the horses out, but…it…" Her words became broken as the scene was too much for her talk about.

Link temporized Talon's body must have been in the barn, that's why he had not seen it. If Talon had tried to fight it then Ingo must have as well, his room was in the barn after all. Link was no fool either, the demon would not stop at killing just the guards. He would destroy the whole place and slaughter the animals. Malon's home and family were now nothing but pieces strewn in the middle of Hyrule Field. He gripped her then, offering what comfort he could, going farther than the automatic responses he had offered her before. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it." He whispered.

She made an intelligible sound and wrapped her other arm around her no longer carrying if her ripped clothing covered her womanly curves.

Alone they sat next to each other. Malon lost to grief and sadness and Link sat torn. He felt intense anger for what it had done to Malon and her home. He wished then to seek out the demon and exact retribution on it for her sake. Yet, something stayed his hand. Fear. The Hero of Time felt the slightest tremble shiver its way through his body at the prospect of facing the Oni again. Of facing death again.

For the first time in his life Link could not push the fear aside, and he wondered pathetically what had happened to the sea of courage he had always known.

***

The next day found them emerging from the grave, Malon wrapped in her ruined dress and Link's cloak. He himself was still wrapped in unneeded bandages. A gray sky greeted them and sent a wind to chill their haunted minds. Slowly, they made their way into town after a broken night's rest. A few of the construction workers were already at work on another shop due open at the end of fall. A few women were about and heading to the small market they had there, gossiping as they walked.

Link carefully found a clothing shop, dropped a gold rupee on the counter and expressed his wishes for secrecy and discreetness. As the man fell over his counter to abide to the lady's wishes, Link gave him a full view of his armament. The man gulped, easily seeing the threat. "You treat her well and forget about us and I'll leave you another gold one in a few weeks. Just to make sure."

The man nodded his agreement and escorted Malon to the back, saying she would look so much better in blue or green. She balked and said all she wanted was a sturdy set of working clothes. He hastily changed his tone and said that a fine woman like her would do well in a plain texture with strong sewing.

As they talked in the back, Link thought of his next action. Obviously, he was now on the run, because it was clear the Oni could track him, he just did not know how. Why had the demon not followed him after he left seven years ago? Then like lightning a few pieces fell into place. He left and suddenly almost unstoppable raiders are threatening Hyrule. The know of the Oni. He sighed. It was obvious for some reason the Oni could not leave the kingdom and somehow contrived to have the raiders attack. It was clear the evil mask's plan was to stir trouble here and lure him back.

Yet, why did the Oni work through agents? Why only appear when he...came back. Because it could only manifest when he was here. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned. They shared a link between their bodies from when it tried to possess him. He did not understand how, but it made sense, since he could hear its voice in his head. And it only manifesting when he returned. He would have to face it, but he would need to find his courage again.

He balked and tried to convince himself he was not afraid, but dread filled him at the idea. He became sweaty and his hands trembled. It did not matter the fear he felt, he had to face it! His fears calmed some, but the terror was still upon him, crouching in the shadows of his mind. He could not face it like this. He needed to be calm and battle ready. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. That left the sages or Zelda. Zelda was out of the question, he did not know how she would react.

For a moment he paused, feeling that Saria would be the one to help. She always had a better understanding of him over anyone else. His path decided he stood. A moment later Malon returned with the shopkeeper, sporting a new functional dress with a cloak to match. _Why the cloak?_ He wondered. He spied a traveling belt and bedding tied to her back. "No," he said preemptively.

Her eyes grew furious. "No what?"

"You're not traveling with me." She would hamper him.

"You arrogant bastard! I'm traveling back to my ranch, not with you." She accused, storming passed him.

Link hung his head. _Smooth move, moron._

He gave the shopkeeper a hard look before following after her. "Wait!" He called.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes again watery, but her tone was vehement.

"It's not safe right now to travel the field, not with the Oni on its way here."

Her mouth fell open. "Why is it coming here?" Her voice trembled.

"Because it's after me. It wants my body. I'm sorry for bringing into your home."

Her shoulders went slack. "It's not your fault, Link. I just…need to bury my father and see what's left." She looked away.

Link breathed uneasily, reluctant to reveal what he knew. "He'll make sure there's nothing left."

"The horses? The shed? The house?" Each question was met with a shake of his head. She broke down again, the tears coming easily.

Link put his arm around her and guided her into the shadow of a house; there they sat until the waves of sadness stopped roving through her frame. "Don't worry, I'll…stop it." She missed the hesitation in his voice. "Is there anyone in town that you could stay with until I get rid of it?"

She shook her head. "I have an aunt down south, but no family friends here." Link sighed. He really did not want to leave her alone like this, but he only had a few days. "Okay, I'll get us a couple a rooms at the inn and I'll stay for a few days. After that, I need to go." He emphasized the last sentence to her.

"Thank-you."

"Once I head out it'll be safe to go back to the ranch and…take care of things."

She shook her head, knowing she did not have the strength to do the task alone. "Please, when you're done will you come back here and help me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll bury your father, hire some people and you'll start over. I've got some rupees that I can use to help you."

She hugged him in gratitude. "I can't thank-you enough, Link."

He stood, helping her up as well. "Let's grab a couple rooms and get some breakfast."

She murmured another thank-you before the two of them made their way towards the Feathered Hat's Inn.

***

The day passed slowly, with both of them wondering off to see what had changed in the village. In seven years there had been a few shops added and a few dozen homes. It was as idyllic as he remembered last seeing it as child. He wondered about the market as smiling residents argued over home-grown herbs and woven baskets. The town silver-smith was having a special on silverware, but it seemed no one was willing to pay. A few flocks of chickens and children wandered through people's feet, usually one following the other. When compared to the raging market in Hyrule Castle Town, this one was quaint.

As his feet lead him away he took note of the guards milling around, their spears sharp and glinting in the light. A few gave him respectful nods, even though most of his weapons were hidden from sight beneath his cloak. It was probably the way he held himself that they suspected something of him. Then he noticed his tunic and smiled. The Knights each dressed differently, though brightly it seemed, and his green tunic did stand-out somewhat.

Link found himself eventually gravitating towards the front gate, a small unease within him that feared the Oni traveled faster than he thought. As he approached it, he saw a knot of guards conversing with their captain, and from the way he was dressed he was a Knight of Hyrule. Link drew closer to eaversdrop.

"Two hours have passed and Telis' not back. I smell trouble and not of the good kind." Link frowned. It could either be the Oni or more raiders.

Several of the guards grunted in agreement. "Which way was he supposed to go, sir?"

"From the south."

Link released his pent-up breath. It was more raiders then, for the Oni would come from the east.

The Knight continued. "I want the gate barred and the oil on the fires. I'll not have them breaching my walls again. And don't worry about bombs, Telleria put a few spells on the wall. I'm more worried about which group this is. If it's Trevin's Hammer we're going to need Goron support. Dres, I want you to go and get them just in case. I'd rather play it safe…and since Dorrin took our reserves we're down twenty men."

_Dorrin and those men are also dead._ Link thought. He strolled forward and casually opened his cloak to reveal his sword. Dres exited the group to go ask the Gorons for help and as he passed Link he raised his eyebrows in question. Link ignored him and approached the Knight, flipping his necklace out as he did. Three taps to it made it glow green. The Knight gave a relieved smile. "My name's Okler."

"Link. I hear you guys are expecting an attack?"

He nodded. "My scout's two hours late from the south. They went to go check out some suspicious movement from last night and were expected back by now. I think it's Trevin's Hammer."

Link tried not to smile. "No, it's not. I heard from Dorrin that Trevin and his men were killed just north of Lake Hylia. They don't know exactly how, but they found them in pieces. Atop that the settlement in Lake Hylia has also been broken."

Okler looked both shocked and relieved. "We lost some good knights to those bastards, it's good to know they won't be killing anyone else." He laughed suddenly. "It just might seem that Hyrule has finally weathered this storm."

Link looked away, knowing the Oni was still out there. "Still want some help?"

Okler nodded vigorously. "Why not, it still may be a good-sized force. Though, now I wished I hadn't sent for the Gorons." He shrugged. He then looked up to a man standing guard on the wall. "What do you see?" He called.

The guard shouted down. "Nothing! No dust or anything. They may have just killed them and moved on."

Okler grunted. "Keep watching either way!"

The guard yelled down an affirmative.

"Hres!" Okler yelled to another soldier.

"Sir!"

"Send word through the town to be at the ready, and inform the mayor we may have an attack on our hands. Tell him not to worry because they are two knights here to keep them back and the Gorons have already been informed."

"Yes, sir!" The guard saluted and ran off.

Okler turned to Link with a smile. "Care for a drink at the Inn while we wait?"

"You drink before an attack?"

Okler grinned. "Liquid courage, helps to calm my nerves."

_I'm coming, Link. I sent some friends to say hello while you wait._ The voice receded from his mind and he tensed. "They're here." He stated.

"What?" Okler asked confused.

"They're here!" Link roared throwing off his cloak and drawing his sword and shield. Okler's eyes widened as he saw the hookshot, quiver of arrows, bow, boomerang, and various pouches, hanging from Link's belt. In a blink Link was out the front gate.

Okler quickly recovered and barked out commands. "Lower the gate and get the oil out here! Send word to the mayor to get everyone in their homes! Call forward all guard stationed in the town and man the walls. Get the longspears out here. And no we're not going out there sally the enemy, we'll remain behind the wall!"

Link heard the orders as he raced outside, his senses keen. He was alone, but could probably expect arrow support from some of them on the walls. It did not matter, because he would end these like he ended the others. Minions of the Oni were nothing but fodder to him.

He stopped twenty meters from the gate, poised on his balls of his feet, but all he could see or sense was the vast expanse of Hyrule Field. He worried for a moment, but he felt sure that the Oni would have sent someone. How he got the message across the plains he was not sure. Then the air wavered and horde of horseman sprang into existence, their yells for blood deafening.

Something sprang from Link's mind, telling him that somehow these men were a memory made real. He pushed the thought aside for further exploration later. He scanned the stampeding horsemen closing in on him, and it totaled around twenty, but if they could appear like that then others could also. He looked for a leader, but found none. He grunted. _Almost too easy._

He charged his sword and as they were mere feet from him, he leaped and unleashed the power, killing five horsemen instantly. Chaos reigned in the ranks and Link let his boomerang fly as he dodged a horse. Seconds later he emerged from behind them as they tried to stop their charge and wheel around. He put five arrows across their ranks as his boomerang cut two of the down. That left eight who were looking very hesitant.

They rallied their strength and surged forward, only to have arrows from the men at the wall rain down on them. Between them and Link they were soon dead.

Link, not even winded, went to collect his arrows when again the air rippled. A band of raging men rushed forward on foot. They were dressed in furs and leather armor with axes and maces raised high in rage. Again it felt like a memory unfolding. His sword was in his hands in a second, quick slashes and hectic parries the only thing saving his life from the dozens of opponents. Seconds ticked by and they died, but not fast enough. Calling upon a deep magic within himself the world seemed to slow as a fire grew in his palms.

He slammed it on the ground as a dome of radiant fire bloomed from him. Time resumed to normal as the wall of fire incinerated everyone around Link. The few survivors struggling with blacked wounds succumbed to Link's brutal killing stabs. He did not bother to sheathe his weapon, knowing the Oni would again try something. He blinked as the horizon faded and he remembered a raging battle in some time-forgotten kingdom.

He paled when he felt the memory unfold within him. He took a few cautious steps back before turning tale and running for the gate, just as the air rippled, revealing a massed army of five hundred men. They ranged from cavalry to archers, to siegeworks, all arrayed against the wooden wall of Kakariko Village. Link heard the commands of the enemy general being bellowed across the field. He scanned the army and fear shot down his spine at the overwhelming odds. At Lake Hylia he had taken them by surprise, but these were armed, ready, and attacking in seconds. He leaped from the ground and landed at the top of the wall in a single bound.

Okler rushed over to him, his face pale. "What the hell is happening?" He demanded.

Link looked over the advancing forces and frowned, watching as the siege works were pulled forward by large beasts of burden. "Your storm isn't over, yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shoot the beasts! Stop them from getting the siege engines in place!" Hollered Okler as his archers took aim.

Link followed suit, but where his arrows struck, the animals either burst into flame or froze. Minutes dragged on as the beasts fell one by one, but not before pulling several of the catapults and ballistas into range. The bombardments began on the gate, each stone striking it loudly, pounding away on the wood as it pounded away on the men's fortitude.

Okler again began shouting orders as two columns of his men approached bearing heavy rocks to help bolster the gate. "Listen up! They're going to break down the door, but we have to give the townsfolk time to get out of here. They've just now being told we're under attack so we have to hold them as long as possible! Bring in more supports! If the gate falls triple form on columns at the gate and hold them off!"

Guards jumped to attention, the men on the walls already having been ordered to fire arrows until they ran out. "Link! I need you to join me behind the gate. Between the two of us we can stem their attack by a few minutes." More rocks struck the gates, causing the wood to splinter. A few of the archers were trying to pick off the operators of the siege engines but were having little success.

One particularly annoying man was taunting them by showing his ass, but a portion of the siege engine was blocking him from reprisal. Link nocked his bow and released. The arrow flew through the wood and entered the man's anus, stopping as it struck his brain. He toppled over dead.

Link jumped from atop the wall. Okler jumped down to join him. At the forefront of his mind was Malon's weeping face giving him courage for what he was about to do. He did not wish to die, but he brought her here. He stopped a pace from the other knight. "When the gate falls stand behind me."

He turned around and went to the straining gate where teams of men were leaning beams of wood against it. Link took a deep breath and steadied his heart.

The gate was ten feet in width, but there was rubble all around it, placed there to slow down the invaders when they got through. If he were going to defend it he would need length. He sheathed his sword and shield and pulled out his greatsword. There would be no defense against these raiders, only his attacks, and no matter the injuries he would not fall nor fail.

"Move!" He roared and the men scattered as they eyed his large weapon. Link took a few swings and cleared the supports away. Another volley of rocks smashed into the gate and it was about to cave inward without the supports. Another round of it would collapse. Link calmed himself and waited.

A moment later the gate smashed in and a roar could be heard from the outside, accompanied by the sounds of hundreds of armor clad men rushing forward. In a blink Link placed himself in the gap and stabbed his sword into the ground. He pulled out his bow and his bombs. With quick motions he lit seven and tossed them on the ground. It took him one second to stab one with an arrow, nock it, and release. Seven seconds later the front line of the army was torn asunder.

Seven seconds later the next row fell, but still they came, trying to press through the gate without dying. Above the guards were launching their own volleys.

Another volley of bomb arrows and they were almost upon him. His hands were a blur as he released arrow after arrow, each one causing a death. Soon he was out of arrows and his boomerang and bombs went flying, the occasional debris from the explosions this close flying over his head. Link launched deku nuts to blind them and his hookshot to kill, until they were only feet away. His hands sprang onto his sword and he unleashed himself upon them.

With massive swings he was a whirlwind of death and blood, where ever he struck they fell, bodies piling around him. A few managed to get through but were killed by Okler and his group's spears. The flood seemed endless as Link pushed himself to move faster and faster, straining against the sheer number of bodies pressing forward. Inch by inch the living got closer before they died, to point where Link could feel their breath on his nose.

Slowly he began to give ground, making them pay for every foot with their lives. More and more streamed against him and he slashed and cut and stabbed, receiving more than his own share of wounds in the process. Through gritted teeth he kept fighting through loss of blood and getting tired, never before had he moved this fast. Faster and faster until all they saw was the sun reflected off his weapons and the green of his arms.

It was not enough, because he began to slow and they began to pour in around him until he could hold the ground no longer and fell, a sword wound deep into his stomach. He cried in pain as hundreds of feet pounded over him, bruising and battering his body. He tripped as many as he could, but it was pointless. He whipped out his hookshot and fired, hoping it would connect with the wooden wall. It snagged and he pulled himself from the stream of bodies. He climbed onto the walkway on top of the wall. There he leaned over and panted, the wound not stopping. Since he was not near death the fae he had bottled were not ready to unleash their magic.

Okler and his guard were now holding the line, keeping them from the town's fleeing residents, Link could see them weakening as the seconds ticked by. He glanced behind Okler's forces and froze as two familiar blue eyes beheld him. Malon was standing behind a house, her mouth gaping in shock. Unshed tears in her eyes as she thought he had died to the horde of bodies. Link stood on shaky legs. It was then a loud roar could be heard from the houses.

The men on the walls cheered as a large group of Gorons came rolling through the houses. As they reached the crumbling guard-line, where Okler had already fallen dead, they brandished axes and large maces in defense. They plugged the holes and with their weight kept the men back. Link gave a final look to Malon's whose eyes widened in fear. She voiced a silent, "No." He ignored it and dropped back into the fight.

It seemed eternity slowly passed as the invaders kept dying without end, until almost impossibly they turned and retreated. Out of the five hundred only one hundred and fifty lived to fall back. The attack was over.

Link was seated against the wall, far removed from the bodies and Guards. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his stomach to stave off the bleeding. He was saving the fae for the Oni. He had chosen this quiet corner to tend to himself because he had grown weary of the stares the guards had been giving him. He understood it was not everyday people got to witness him hold off an army single-handedly, but that did not mean he had to enjoy their gaping mouths.

He was exhausted and lightheaded. As he let his head dip he began to doze.

He slept for second until shaking hands woke him. "Please don't die." Came a plea.

"I'm won't. Just tired." He mumbled, his eyes closing again.

"Don't go to sleep!" Was the frantic reply.

He smiled feebly. He was worse off than he thought. "Bottle in my back pouch. It's got a pair of fairies. Release one around me." Wobbly hands worked their way around to his back and fumbled with his pouch. He winced as she struck a wound.

"Sorry."

Minutes later the pink glow of the fairy was surrounding him, banishing his wounds and replenishing his lost blood. It was a shame they did not to heal his exhaustion. He smiled at Malon. "Thanks."

She sat there across from him speechless, unable to put into words how she felt about what she had seen. Until, "How?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm just a hero." Honestly he did not know the why behind his abilities, just that he had them. He assumed it was one reason Farore had chosen him keep her piece of the Triforce.

She shook her head and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "Don't ever do that again. I…don't." Her eyes were intense, filled with a desperate emotion.

Link looked away, memories of a similar expression residing on Zelda's features. "I can't promise that. I have a duty to uphold." He hated saying it, because it had been those words uttered by Zelda that had contributed to him leaving in the first place. He had returned to cast that burden aside, but he could not so long as the Oni stalked the kingdom.

Malon's face grew desperate as forgotten feelings bubbled to the surface, as wistful daydreams involving him and her were remembered. She looked away, confusion addling her mind. As she had witnessed Link's unparalleled feat she was amazed, but more than that she had been terrified of losing him. A friend since childhood and she had remained close to through letters. And just after losing her home and family, his lose would be too much.

"Please." She tried again, this time begging him.

Her voice rended his heart, but he was duty bound to end this threat. He looked away from her deep blue eyes. "No."

Silence hung between them for a long moment before Link could no longer bare it. He stood up and walked passed her, ignoring the sob that escaped her lips. Maybe when this was all said and done he could give in to her wishes, but for now he still needed his sword and shield.

It was in that moment that a dark laughter invaded his mind, sending chills through his body. He frantically looked around but saw nothing. Then the laughter stopped and he could hear the Oni's words.

_I have fought countless battles and waged hundreds of wars. There is nothing you can do to stop me, hero. Nothing save give me your body…unleash me upon the world once more. When I am finally weakened by war I will go away again to await another to don me. It has happened too many times to stop and you have already begun the process. Give in to me…_

_ No!_ Link thought back vehemently. _I'd rather die!_

_Fool! This very moment I walk out of the forest! Another has donned my cage, but it is you I want! It is your thirst for battle I need! Give in to me!_

Link fell to his knees and gripped his head, pain wracking his body. He distantly heard Malon cry with shock, but he was too focused on the battle waging in his mind. Of a foreign entity trying to dominate him. He fought it off, realizing that some part of the Oni was still within him and had waited for this moment to attack. Had waited for him to return to the Kingdom. The Oni had sent those men and that army at him from its own memories in order to exhaust him. Yet, he was still too strong for it as he pushed the parasite away.

_I'll not let you in! I'm am myself!_

A dark chuckled was the response. _You think you are tired now? Come out of your town and face me in combat fool. Show to me you are the stronger. If you do not I will make all you care about suffer._

Fear gripped Link like a vise, so strong was it he felt a need to flee. To run away and cast aside his weapons to save himself. Never before had he been struck with this emotion, not even when faced against Ganon. Yet with shaking hands and palid features he rose to his feet and shrugged off Malon's worried hands. Not even registering her presence he slowly worked his weak legs out the gate and into the field.

"Oh Nayru…Link, don't!" Came Malon's frantic call, somehow she had understood he was again going to do battle.

Fear stopped her at the gate as she watched horror-stricken. Link carefully made his way into the field, his body's every fiber and instinct screaming for him to run.

_You are a strong one._ Mocked the voice.

"Face me demon." He whispered, his sword and shield readied.

"With pleasure, Hero of Time." Before him was the Oni. He was Link's height and shared his features, save his tunic and armor were white and decorative. White hair replaced blonde, and the pupils were gone from his eyes. Red and blue tattoos covered his face and in his hands was clasped a massive blade of two entwining edges. He regarded Link and grinned. "If you lose, hero, you're mine."

Link looked into the malevolent eyes and gulped. Sweat roamed his body and he fought to slow his erratic breathing. "I said I would die first."

The Oni shook its head. "It doesn't work like that. This battle between us is in part happening in your mind, and thanks to my powers of bending thought into the world, when I kill you…I conquer your body."

Link's heart hammered in his chest, but a nagging thought struck him. Why was he afraid? There was no logical reason behind it. Yet, wasn't fear illogical…Link's courage soared as a revelation came to him. The Oni was in his mind and had somehow projected himself from it. He had always been in his mind, but weakened the farther from his mask he was. Now he was strong enough to exist in the world, but not strong enough to conquer Link. Yet, if he was in Link's mind could he also make Link feel something? Something that would hamper his ability to fight?

Armed with this knowledge his body calmed and he spoke. "I don't fear you. I've never been afraid of you."

The Oni's grin disappeared. "You're smart but still doomed."

Link stretched for a moment, feeling his body ready itself for combat. "And you're a fool for this. If I kill you you'll no longer be in my head and I'll be free of you."

"Until I emerge from the forest! Then you'll face me again and then I won't be so merciful!"

Link shrugged, his blood pumping and his limbs aching for combat. "I'll kill you then, too."

The silence stretched and Link felt old memories bubbling up. Of all the close calls he had received in the past and all the deaths he had both seen and brought. For a moment he thought the Oni was again playing with him, but he realized it was his own mind reminding him of what happened each time he fought. That maybe this was a road he should not be so eager to embrace for he had endured much pain from it. Malon's recent tragedy struck out in particular. Those that follow the Way of the Warrior must be prepared to endure pain.

Had he not come home to put aside his sword? Had he not returned yearning for a peaceful life? Yet, so long as evil existed how could he put down his sword, knowing he could have stopped it and saved yet another kingdom? But how could continue down this path if all it brought him was more painful memories and close brushes with death?

The Oni laughed. "Such an appropriate time to settle such quandaries."

Link scowled at him.

"Admit it, hero. You enjoy battle. You revel in it. Allow me to conquer and all those angsty fears will evaporate."

"No."

"Then let me help you settle the issue."

"How?"

"By winning." The Oni surged forward, its twined blade seeking Link's neck. Link rolled forward and slashed at the Oni's legs, the massive blade sailing over him. The Oni side-stepped with ease and jumped away, unleashing a halo of energy. Link surged to the side and avoided it. For a few moments the two of them circled, gauging the other's speed and strength. The Oni rushed forward and began a series of quick stabs, made awkward from a weapon more suited to slashing. Link parried most with ease, until one came so fast he would not dodge in time. He blocked with his shield, but the weapon slid through it like paper.

He reacted too slow and received a wound on his stomach. The Oni laughed and pressed the attack, utilizing the same speed. Link grit his teeth and launched an offensive, throwing his shield away in the process. With two hands behind his sword he easily overpowered the shocked Oni. He delivered a vicious kick to his abdomen and tried to decapitate him. The demon leaped away, but Link was on him still, his sword coming alive in his experienced hands. The Oni, recovering from the shock of Link's speed, met him with equal skill and precision.

Far removed from the battle, watching in awe along with several Gorons and guards, was Malon. Her mind was a mess of emotion and fear as she watched Link do battle with the strange reflection of himself. As she had witnessed the being attacking her home she had not realized how much he resembled Link. Even to her untrained eye they fought using similar methods, trying to overpower the other through speed or strength.

Link suddenly used a dizzying spin attack that unleashed bloody energy all around him. He followed it by creating a dome of fire that expanded outward. Both seemed to catch the Oni by surprise as the flames seared its tunic, while the spin attack cut a trail across his chest and arms. The demon fell to its knees in pain and Link was there slashing. But the demon at the last moment raised its weapon, allowing Link to impale himself upon it. The world stopped for everyone watching as they saw the massive blade sticking out of Link's back, his red blood spilling from it.

Shocked Link let his sword fall to the ground as the Oni slowly stood and pushed his sword all the way into Link's chest, stopping when the hilt struck him. It grinned maniacally, as Link found blood welling up in his mouth.

The Oni reached around and smashed the bottle in Link's belt and laughed as the fairy spun around Link, healing his wound. The hero writhed in agony as again the sword tore apart his lungs and body, from still being imbedded in his chest. "Having fun anymore, hero? I can watch you suffer all day long." The Oni twisted the sword sharply and Link cried out in agony. He howled even longer when the demon jerked the sword from his body, leaving a gaping hole. Link fell to the ground. "Is this one of those moments you dreaded so much?" The Oni laughed cruelly.

Link stared at the open sky as he felt the Oni's presence in his mind beginning to unravel. He felt tendrils of it slowly invading his psyche and as the seconds ticked by those tendrils disappeared, merging into him. Memories not his own consumed him while thoughts and actions alien began to bloom like flowers in spring. The world was not a place worth defending, but a battlefield yearning for combat. He was not an instrument of peace, but a vehicle of war.

Laughter broke his thoughts and he looked to see the Oni straggling Malon, her body jerking in the air. "You came to save him?" A sharp laugh. "You only came to see him die."

_Malon._ Resolve flooded him and he desperately sought a way to survive. The Oni was becoming him, yet there it stood with a body all its own. If it could take over his body, could he not take over its? He gathered his wits and pushed through their shared connection, trying to replicate what the Oni was doing to him. Its eyes bloomed in shock and it dropped Malon before grabbing its chest and screaming, falling to the ground in the process. Link pressed on, using the Oni's memories against it, letting them show him how to do it. The Oni fought back, but it was not his mind so he had not the strength of will. It had relied solely on technique to manipulate the Hero of Time, but now Link had that same technique.

Seconds ticked away as the two struggled, Link slowly winning. Then suddenly he lost all thought of himself and his world went black.

He was the Oni, a representation of combat and war. A man created to cleave through kingdoms with numerous hosts at its beck and call. Women held not joy or pleasure to him for he knew not lust. Only the screams of the dying satiated any need within him. Only the cries of the desperate slacked his need to fight. Only the blood staining his hands and sword could satisfy the immeasurably need he felt to fight. Always there in the back of his mind, forever driving him onward. Forever…

With a mental fight Link regained his sense of self and fought back the terror he had felt of losing himself to another. Renewed by that terror and longing to remain himself, he rallied his will power and did a final thrust into the Oni's mind, not melding but ousting the creature and sending it into the body it wanted.

From an outside observer they would see two men struggling and jerking on the ground until both ceased moving.

Time slowly passed before Malon crawled over to Link and wept, seeing the gaping wound in his chest and the breath no longer passing between his lips. Suddenly the Oni's body moved and she started in surprise. Frozen by fear, sadness, and shock she watch as the white-haired demon went rifled Link's body. It removed from the dead body a blue ocarina. It pressed the instrument to his lips and played a song filled with nostalgia and quiet sadness. As the instrument left his lips he reached out and gripped her hand.

She tried to get away but a green light enveloped them, carrying her away.

Hesitantly the Gorons and guards exited the town, their gaping mouths a testament to how they felt. With slow movements they reached the point where the amazing hero's body lay dead. Many mourned for his loss and the sacrifice he had made there would never be forgotten. With unsteady hands they dug him a grave, placing his sword as a gravestone. His tale would eventually reach the ears of Queen Zelda, along with his exploits against Trevin's Hammer and the town of raiders by Lake Hylia. Link, the Hero of Time and First Knight of Hyrule would be forever honored as an example of what one man could accomplish.


End file.
